In a related art, a motorcycle loaded with an ABS unit is known. As a brake control system for the ABS unit is a portion that is generally disposed under a seat or covered with a vehicle body cover, the brake control system is disposed at a location that is not well exposed to an external side. Meanwhile, for a motorcycle that is not provided with the vehicle body cover and is known as “American type motorcycle,” the brake control system is disposed below a swing arm so that it is unseen (invisible) (for example, see Patent Document 1)
Patent Document 1: JP-A No. 2007-176466